Eres
by The-Illusion-And-The-Mirror
Summary: Aquí estoy a tu lado y espero aquí sentado hasta el final. No te has imaginado lo que por ti he esperado, pues eres... Lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres. Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres... Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres...


**Los personajes de Card Captor Sakura no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las chicas CLAMP, yo sólo los uso sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

Estaba sentado sobre ese enorme árbol que tanto me cautivó desde que llegué. Escondido entre su gran cantidad de hojas, tenía la vista perfecta de mi mejor amiga; Sakura.

Estaba sentada en el pasto, y junto a ella se encontraban sus amigas… y novio: Tsukishiro Yukito. No puedo describir lo que siento cuando veo a Sakura al lado de él. Mi cuerpo es atravesado por un mar de emociones que no puedo describir; desde la más pequeña e insignificante hasta la más misteriosa.

Ella sonreía, con aquella sonrisa tan radiante que la hacía ver tan tierna y dulce. Y, lo admito, no puedo controlar los celos al saber que esa sonrisa no es para mí, ni soy yo la persona que la provoca.

_Eres…_

_Lo que más quiero en este mundo_

_Eso eres…_

Porque ella fue la primera persona que logró derribar las miles de barreras que impuse a través de los años y logró llegar hasta mí. La que logró que pudiera sonreír un poco más, aunque la mayoría de esas sonrisas eran sólo para ella. La única que en verdad hizo que todo brillara a mi alrededor. Porque ella se convirtió en mi sol, mi luna y mi más preciada estrella.

Él la ha hecho reír; su risa se oye tan fresca y jovial, tan contagiosa como siempre que incluso me dan ganas de reírme. Lo único que hago es sonreírle, aunque ella no sepa que la he estado observando desde hace rato.

_Mi pensamiento más profundo también eres…_

_Tan sólo dime lo que es,_

_Que aquí me tienes…_

Ella lo abraza, y siento como si un cuchillo se estuviera enterrando dentro de mí, profunda y lentamente, doliendo demasiado como para poder seguir viendo aquella imagen. De todas formas, mi mente la vuelve a repetir. Una y otra y otra vez. Como si fuera un ciclo sin fin, que debe de estar repitiéndose constantemente…, y que estaré condenado a ver, quiera o no.

Él está en todos lados. Las salidas que sólo eran de ella y mías, se convirtieron en las de él, las de ella, y por último, las mías. Los tres, juntos. Aunque al final siempre terminaron siendo de ellos, ya que los dejaba solos con una excusa tonta de mi parte. Y lo hacía por una razón, para que ella me eligiera a mí y no a él, al que ha sido su amigo desde hace años.

_Eres…_

_Cuando despierto lo primero_

_Eso eres…_

_Lo que ha mi vida le hace falta si no vienes,_

_Lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy…_

Aún recuerdo cuando llegó hasta mí. Ambos en el jardín de niños. Estaba yo en el mismo lugar de siempre; aquel viejo árbol que me encantaba observar en silencio y adoraba quedar resguardado bajo la sombra que sus hojas hacían, protegiéndome de los rayos del luz.

Llegó sin avisar, y también se quedó, a pesar de que le dije muchas veces que me dejara solo. Y se sentó a mi lado, ignorando cada una de las cosas que le decía, en silencio, mientras cerraba sus ojos verdosos; aquellos ojos me cautivaron. Se volvió hacia mí con una enorme sonrisa, con las mejillas rosas y el cabello corto siendo movido graciosamente por el aire.

"_Es mejor observar en compañía que solo, ¿no crees" _dijo. Y con tener su compañía por apenas unos minutos logró que bastara para que una de mis defensas cayera y lograra aceptar que se quedara conmigo.

_¿Qué más puedo decirte?_

_Tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón…_

_Pero lo que hoy siento,_

_Es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres…_

A veces confundía a Sakura con mis actitudes, y tiene razón, porque a veces podía llegar a darle entender otras cosas, o por algún repentino cambio de humor mío. Me preguntaba que si acaso había hecho algo que me molestara, pero yo le respondía que no. No le diría que la causa de mis cambios de estado eran por culpa de él, menos que le terminaba mintiendo.

Una carcajada me sacó de mi ensoñación y abrí mis ojos para ver a Tsukishiro riendo, con los ojos cerrados mientras Sakura sólo lo miraba con un puchero y las mejillas sonrojadas, tratando ella también de aguantar la risa por alguna cosa desconocida para mí. Lo único en lo que podía pensar es en que se veía adorable con aquella mueca.

…_Lo que más quiero en este mundo_

_Eso eres…_

Involuntariamente mis manos formaron unos puños y mi mandíbula se tensó. Quería que Sakura fuera sólo para mí, y para nadie más. Egoísta, lo sé, pero creo que eso es lo que pasa cuando te importa demasiado alguien.

_Eres…_

_El tiempo que comparto eso eres…_

_Lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere…_

_Mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe…_

Sakura se convirtió en la persona más importante para mí a través de todos estos años, y el saber que yo no soy la persona más importante para ella me hace sentir que le he fallado. Ella logró cautivarme, y yo no pude hacer lo mismo con ella.

_Soy…_

_El que quererte quiere como nadie soy…_

Realmente no soy del tipo de Sakura: ella es dulce, expresiva, sonriente, cálida; podría ser como un sol; en cambio, yo soy todo lo contrario a ella: serio, inexpresivo, calculador, cambiante. Tsukishiro se parece a ella; creo que la frase de _"Los opuestos se atraen"_ no aplica en este caso, porque… sino lo hace ahora, ¿cómo puedo estar seguro de que, en el futuro, tal vez, logré tener alguna oportunidad con ella?

_El que te llevaría sustento_

_Día a día, día a día…_

_El que por ti daría la vida,_

_Ese soy…_

Y es que ella es tan importante para mí, que no soportaría perderla si le dijera cómo me siento respecto a ella; lo que me hace sentir cuando está cerca de mí, la forma en la que lo provoca... Tan cautivadora e inalcanzable para mí, alejándose cada vez que me voy acercando a ella, mientras se dirige hacia él.

_Aquí estoy a tu lado_

_Y sigo aquí esperando hasta el final…_

Porque no hay segundo en el que Sakura no se cole en mis pensamientos; todo ella es como una droga para mí, ya que necesito que esté presente y se quede siempre a mi lado, y que no me abandone. Pienso en ella cada minuto.

_No te has imagino,_

_Lo que por ti he esperado…_

Ella es la única que logra hacer que mis días se vuelvan más felices, y eso es algo que siempre le he agradecido.

Veo hacia abajo y me doy cuenta de que todos se están yendo, excepto Sakura. Lo único que hace es despedirse a la distancia de todos… y de Tsukishiro también. Junto cuando ya no hay nadie, veo que se dirige en dirección hacia donde yo estoy y mi corazón empieza a latir a mil por segundo.

_Pues eres…_

_Lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres…_

Empieza a trepar por el árbol, y yo la veo a mi lado, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras me observa a mí. Sólo a mí.

Y yo sólo le sonrió de vuelta, mientras siento que el tiempo se ha detenido justo en este preciso momento, dejándome disfrutar de la presencia de Sakura para mi solo. A nadie más.

_Cada minuto en lo que pienso,_

_Eso eres…_

_Lo que más cuido en este mundo, _

_Eso eres…_

Y así quedamos, ambos mirando al otro fijamente. En silencio.

* * *

**Notas de autora:** ¡Hola! Hace mucho que no andaba por estos lados :P Bien, no creo que haya mucho qué decir sobre esto, sólo que se me ocurrió mientras oía_ Eres_ de_ Café Tacvba_. Les dejo el link, sólo deben de quitar los espacios _ www . youtube watch?v=BNLl4l889HI C:_

No creo que este sea mi mejor trabajo, pero quedé satisfecha con el resultado. Y eso ocurre muy pocas veces, eh.

Y espero que les haya gustado, y si así fue, por favor dejen un review dejándome saber su opinión al respecto, sólo deben llenar el cuadrito de aquí abajo.

Muchas gracias por leer. En verdad, lo aprecio.

Besos con chocolate y abrazos de panda para todos.

_Illusion Li~ ¡Muack!~_


End file.
